Optical Illusion
by BanoiSWEETZ
Summary: Up for adoption.
1. Chapter 1

**Default Chapter.**

Song 'Vashes genocide song' from Trigun

---------------------------------------------------------

_**A mighty beast roared, angered, and swished it's nine tails. Tsunami's and earthquakes rocked the lands as villagers ran to safety.**_

_**One Human stood his ground and fought the red beast.**_

_**The once mighty Bijuu was reduced into sleeping in a human container.**_

---------------------------------------------------------

Tonight Naruto was alone. It was weird though 'cause 'Tachi-nii was supposed to visit him today. 'Tachi-nii promised to come visit him and he always kept his promises. So Naruto waited. And waited. He waited until the sun disappeared under the horizon and still continued to wait for his beloved 'Tachi-nii.

"When's he comin'?" Naruto murmered to himself as he sat on the couch in the apartment the Sandaime supplied for him. The old man payed his bills and gave him a weekly allowance. Naruto acculaly met Itachi through the old Hokage. Itachi was one of the Anbu he assigned to watch over him. But the Uchiha was a special case. Even though he was but a teenager he was not to guard him from the shadows like the other Anbus. No, he was to be his unofficial guardian. To be known to the young blonde and keep the little one close. Itachi when off duty was always with the young vessel and always protected him. He even brought him presents from when he went on missions.

Naruto didn't even know the meaning of the word _betrayal_.

---------------------------------------------------------

_**The king Bijuu stirred in it's slumber, flattened red ears twitched and it's several tails swooshed in the air before curling up around it's back legs. **_

---------------------------------------------------------

Naruto had decided that if Itachi wasn't coming to see him, he would go see Itachi. He was giddy at the aspect of sneaking into the Uchiha compound.

He snuck out of his apartment, careful not to be seen by the villagers. He was on a mental high and he couldn't have the them ruin his good time.

Naruto snuck through the shadows as good as a five year-old dressed in orange could. He wandered past the the clan district, absently thinking, _'How come the Uchiha clan isn't in the clan district?'_

The Uchiha gates were old and rusty. The gate itself looked as though if you touched it, it would break. In the middle of it was a uchiwa fan. The fan was above the usual huge, old padlock. But as Naruto closed in on the gates, he could see the lock was broken and hanging by it's rusted chain.

_'Strange.' _Naruto looked around to ask the usual guard but, another surprise, the guard wasn't there. He couldn't see anyone actually. Snickering to himself he gently climbed over the giant gate and slipped back into the shadows. All the better to sneak up on his 'Tachi-nii.

Naruto silently advanced on the even more silent clan compound. He couldn't hear or see anyone still. Naruto never liked the quiet. He found it very unsettling. He often heard the old man say that it was 'the calm before the storm' and such so, he knew there was something wrong.

The blonde crept along the outer edge of the compound into a hidden route that lead to the main building in which Itachi and his family resided. As he lurked around he could not help but notice a horrible stench that seemed to surround the main part of the Uchiha compound. The smell was disgusting, like rotting meat and, although Naruto was hesitant to admit it, death.

Naruto was a five year old child that spent most of the time with his Anbu capitan 'Tachi-nii so of course he knew what death smelt like, but this putrid smell was overwhelming and made his eyes water. Curious, the little blonde slunk his way towards the horrible stench, holding his nose the entire way.

As the young jinchuuriki closed in on the main compound he noticed the cemented walls and concrete ground smothered in a red substance. After a closer inspection he noted, with horror, that the substance was blood. Thick, putrid, gooey blood dripped its way upon his hands and shoes. He cast another glance around himself, realising that surrounding him were dozens of bodies and gallons of blood sprayed all around him. Guts and intestines littered against each corpse and flies flew above the carnage, as if taunting him of their presence. How Naruto never noticed was beyond him.

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

Hesitantly, the young jinchuuriki tilted his head back. "Oh my..." Hanging by nearly invisible wire was, if the lack of chest was any indication, a mans body. Just his body. Lacerations coated his skin and blood poured from his neck like a waterfall. Naruto could vaguely make out the outline of organs and bones as the long dead corpse dripped its red fluid and other bodily liquids on his skin and hair. The Kyuubi vessel couldn't fight it, he turned to the side and preceded to relieve his stomach of its contents.

Eyes wide with growing dread, Naruto slowly backed away from the crimson goo (and trying not to think about the head he accidentally kicked), he turned and ran right toward the main compound.

---------------------------------------------------------

_**The beast purred as the smell of freshly spilled blood reached it's nose. It breathing, once slow and even, picked up slightly, ready to awaken to the smallest movement.**_

---------------------------------------------------------

Several minutes later Naruto stumbled upon a horrible sight.

His 'Tachi-nii was standing over a subdued five year old Sasuke. The younger Uchiha was curled into a ball at Itachi's feet, whimpering pathetically. The older Uchiha stood before the youth in his Anbu uniform, a bloodied katana hanging from the strap on his back while he muttered something about hatred.

Naruto's attention wasn't on him at the moment though. It was on the mass of bodies that covered the ground and the large puddles of dark crimson that surrounded the corpses.

The smell of the already rotting flesh stung his nostrils and the sight of the brutal and careless yet efficient assassinations burned at his cornea's and he had to resist the urge to puke up the remnants of his dinner once more.

_'Oh kami...' _Naruto thought. He shifted his gaze towards the Uchiha pair and he stifled a scream that was rising in his throat. _'Tachi-nii!? What......Oh Kami please no!'_

"'Tachi-nii?" He managed to squeak out. Itachi tensed and, ever so slowly, turned his head towards him. Naruto could not prevent the gasp from escaping his lips.

Blood was sprayed against the skin of his right cheek and was dripping lazily of his chin, the ruby liquid clashed with his pale complexion and seemed to whisper the tale of what happened.

Itachi's eyes shone the Sharingan rapidly spinning. The blood on his face seemed to leak from his red eyes, as if they were bleeding. The blonde watched his eyes as they morphed into the Mangekyou.

Naruto, who studied with Itachi sometimes, could sense the impending doom. _'Tachi-nii told me about this! Man-geko or something. "Don't look into eyes" he said.' _He quickly tried to divert his eyes to anywhere besides Itachi but the damage was done. One second was all it took. In that second he muttered, _"Tsukuyomi."_

A scream drifted throughout the night.

_­_---------------------------------------------------------

_**The beast shifted around before stretching and moving to it's feet. It could feel there was someone invading his territory.**_

_**He hated it when people touched what was his.**_

_**The king Bijuu gave a foxy grin.**_

_**"Kyuubi is awake. Time to play!"**_

_**Its laughter echoed in its cage.**_

---------------------------------------------------------

Itachi cautiously approached the convulsing form of the young blonde. He knelt down and scooped the child up in his arms.

"You weren't supposed to be here Naruto-kun." He whispered and hugged the child to his chest. "I'm sorry." A breeze blew harshly, spreading the stench of death and guts closer to the pair. Itachi held the twitching jinchuuriki closer. "So sorry."

---------------------------------------------------------

_**The nine-tailed beast - Kyuubi - grinned as it stared down at the blondes form.**_

_**Naruto, after being released from the Tsukuyomi was forced down to the demons sewer-like cage, regardless of the mental strain he was under. He layed before Kyuubi's cage, writhing in mental pain from the after-affects of the Sharingan. Moaning and groaning in agony was music to the kitsunes red ears!**_

_**Large red eyes shone with glee as the fox demon stalked towards the bars of its cell. **_

_**"**__**Total slaughter....**_

_**Total slaughter..**_

_**I won't leave a single man alive..**_

_**la di da di die....**_

_**genocide..**_

_**la di da di dud....**_

_**an ocean of blood....**_

_**lets begin..the killing..time." Kyuubi smirked as it finished the small song. It peaked its large muzzle through the metal bars and gave a wide malicious grin, showing of its giant canines and nudged the small human form. The convulsing continued. "Sayonara shouki."(1) The Kyuubi no Youko opened its muzzle and-**_

---------------------------------------------------------

Itachi jumped away from Naruto as the small blonde let out a inhuman, excruciating shriek and was engulfed in bubbling red chakra.

---------------------------------------------------------

(1) Good-bye sanity.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: The color white

Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime, the professor, Hokage. Three names of one person. Names that were honored and feared.

But Sarutobi hated the fact he probably would never be called 'jiji' again by the little blonde ball of energy he once new.

The old Hokage sighed as he signed the paper on his desk.

/Submission To Konoha Central Asylum/

___________

"Nyaaaahhhhh Nyaaaahhhh Nyah Nyaaahhh Nyah!...."

Umino Iruka watched the little blonde hum a tune and running back and force from the other side of the one-way glass window. He felt his heart breaking.

He was currently standing in the Special Wards of the Konoha Central Asylum. The Special Wards is where all the patients of juvenile age with severe mental illnesses are held to prevent harm to themselves or others.

Naruto's 'room' was a large, white, padded and cushioned quarters holding one patient(Naruto). And the little Kyuubi _utsuwa _was dressed in the white button up shirt and casual white slacks. Even his golden hair seemed pale.

Iruka continued to stare as the blonde jinchuuriki staggered on his legs and wandered towards the one-way window and blinked cutely. Cocking his head, Naruto stuck out his hands and placed them on the glass. His small palms feathered about on the cool glass, feeling all that he could reached. A grin spread across his face and he giggled.

Iruka smiles softly.

When he had got the news of the Uchiha massacre, all the available shinobi, ranging from Chunnin to Anbu, rushed to the sight. He, Iruka, among the group of ninja that had first gotten the information, arrived there first.

The sight had mortified him.

Bodies littered about, heads and limbs spread over walls or wire, blood and intestines trailed from the corpses.

BUT, the smell, though not different from any battle, had stung in his nostrils. Rotting flesh, blood, bodily fluids and the plain scent of **DEATH**. It had frightened him.

What had drawn his eye though, was the person no **thing** that was standing in the middle of it all.

Naruto, his little bundle of sunshine, had been staring back at him with the deepest of red slitted eyes. His whisker marks were deeper and more defined. A malicious smile was settled on his face and small fangs protruded from it. And he had been surrounded be the most foulest, evilest red chakra that could have ever existed.

What happened after that though, Iruka didn't like to remember.

"How is he doing Iruka-kun?" He was snapped out of his reverie by the Sandaime's gruff voice.

"Oh Hokage-sama!....Hai. Naruto-kun is...doing fine." The Umino swallowed and looked at the old man next to him.

"I have set up an appointment with Ibiki and Inoichi-kun, to see if his mind is beyond repair."

Iruka nodded solemnly.

"The medics gave him a general evaluation of his psyche, to see if it was intact at all. You can see now, that it isn't."

At that moment Naruto closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against the cool glass, still smiling.

Sarutobi walked to the door with Iruka and entered.

"Naruto-kun," He said softly,"Could you come with us? I want you to meet some nice people."

The blonde turned to him and blinked. Once. Twice.

"Jiji!" His voice sounds more younger than he is. He beams threw his arms around the old Hokages neck and giggled childishly.

Hiruzen smiles gently and his heart swells. _'Jiji!' _He thinks happily. Oh how he longed to hear that again.

Naruto turns to the academy teacher next to him. His eyes widen, he lunges at the scarred man and engulfs him in a bear hug and nuzzles his neck.

"Chichi!"

Iruka hugs him back and looks into the Hokages eyes with his wide ones, who was warmly smiling largely and winks at him.

The bundle of sunshine pried himself from Iruka and too looks at the Hokage, still in the teachers arms.

"Jiji! Teh nis pople!"

He looks at the little one. "Oh yes the nice people." Sarutobi turns and to lead the other two down to a different room.

"Chichi! Carry me peas!"

___________

The room was wide and also that sterile white. Two people were waiting for them when the three arrived.

The first one, a man wearing a black bandanna with a silver plate and leaf symbol. He stood out against the white backdrop in his black trench coat and green jonin vest. He had piercing onxy eyes and two scars running down his face. He had no expression.

The second one, a pale blonde man with a pony-tail and a blue hiai-ate. He wore a purple trench-like over coat with the green jonin vest underneath. He wore guards before his wrists and had pupiless blue eyes. He was smiling softly.

"Ah you must be Naruto-kun!" The blonde man said as Sarutobi and Iruka carrying Naruto came into the room.

The smaller blonde nodded and jumped from Iruka's arms and into a chair across a table between him and the man. He glanced at the black wearing man but said nothing. " 'M Narto!" He called childishly to the man and waved happily.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Yamanaka Inoichi head of the Yamanaka clan and this," He pointed to the other man, "is Morino Ibiki, head of the T&I division." Naruto cocked his head to the side and stared at him with wide blue eyes. "Just call me, Otooji."

The jinchuuriki nodded and sounded out the word. "O-too-ji!"

Ibiki spoke up. "Oji-san." He muttered and the little one nodded.

"O-ji-s-an!"

Inoichi grinned and even Ibiki managed a small smile. "Good. Now tell me a little about yourself...."

Naruto sat there for minutes, staring into space with what only could be call a pout. Suddenly, he grinned and threw his arms up into the air.

"'MAMEN!"

"Don't you mean ramen, Naruto-kun?" Asked Inoichi.

"'ES!"

The paler blonde chuckled. "Anything else?"

He shook his head, smiling happily. "Notin' I can 'member!"

Ibiki, surprisingly, was the one to speak up. "What do you mean can't remember?" His brows furrowed.

"Can-t!" He stuck his tongue out childishly.

Ibiki picked up a clipboard of the table top and wrote something down.

"Okay Naruto-kun. What's your favorite color?" Inoichi kindly interrupted.

Iruka and Sarutobi tensed, waiting for the loud explosion of 'ORANGE!'

But the explosion never came.

The small blonde scratched his head. "Bue?"

"Blue?" Iruka stated slowly. He did not just say something OTHER than orange!

He nodded. "Bue."

"And not orange?"

"Oh-ange?"

"Orange."

"Na."

Iruka turned his stare to the Hokage. They both new the same thing.

_'This is going to be a long day.'_

___________

After many, many questions (most of which are still unanswered) it was finally the last one of the day.

"So Naruto-kun," Inoichi started with a sigh, "do you remember, anything?''

Naruto's eyes lit up. "Es! I 'member tat Tachi-nii wuz gonna 'um to zee meh. He dint so I wen to him. Tehn....tehn......" He bowed his head and his bangs shadowed his face.

Ibiki, interested, urged him on. "Then what Naruto?"

Naruto's eyes snapped to his and even he, Ibiki, cowered slightly.

_"'__**Teh**_n t_**ere w**_er_**e de b**_od_**is**__....."_

He had the eyes of the Kyuubi no kitsune.

(I should stop here but I won't)

"N-N-Naruto-kun. A-are y-you o-okay?" Sarutobi asked, clearly shaken.

The menacing eyes connect to his. The flame-like eyes were hard yet playful. Sad yet happy. Like two different people. The slitted pupil thins and dilates repeatedly. In the bright light of the room, its crimson colour seems like puddles of blood.

It's a staring contest between them. Who will give up first. The brown eyed Hokage, or the devil-eyed Kyuubi.

It's a battle of wills and demons are known for their stamina.

___________

It was so sudden that they almost missed it. Kyuubi's eyes had slowly began to receid back to the shining blue they once were. The red drained into the pupil till his eyes were a dark lavender.

But then he started screaming.

His violet eyes 'exploded' into a ring around his irises and the still slitted pupils pulsated harshly.

Then it was all over.

His eye were back to normal except with those rings of purple and the slit pupils.

Naruto then quickly passed out into Iruka's arms.

"Inoichi-kun," he hesitantly began, "Could you see what's going on in his mind? See if he's too unstable?"

Inoichi nodded and began handseals while the Sandaime went to check over the note with Ibiki.

_"__Shintenshin no Jutsu." _He whispered and his body goes limp in his chair. Ibiki spares a glance at him before pointing out something to Sarutobi on the clipboard.

Iruka tightens his hold on the blondes body.

__________

Naruto's Mind

Inoichi had seen alot of minds. Most of them were peaceful and seemed to be the place the person loved most. The background would morph depending on the persons mood.

Psychopaths minds were entirely different. Their minds were scattered and disfigured. Usually dark or portraying the persons flaws. Constantly showing traumatizing memories and or what they think would cause them harm.

But Naruto's mind was......different. He was standing in a dark hallway. Water was up to his waist and the wall were covered with cracks. Doors lined the hallway as far as he could see. At the end was a faint light but it was very far away.

The first door, which is on the right, is metal and a dull grey. It had no handle to turn so he couldn't open it.

Inoichi starts to swim -cause he couldn't use chakra to wake on the water- towards the second door. But it also doesn't have a handle.

The farther he went the more elaborate the designs on the face of the doors get.

On the sixth one was a red door with spidercracks and a huge padlock with chains. This one also had a handle.

The platinum blonde tried the handle. Even with the huge chain and padlock, the door flew open and rebounded off the wall.

He stepped in and froze.

"Oh my Kami......"

He came face to face with the cage of the red demon fox, Kyuubi.

**"Hello pitiful mortal. Are you my appetizer?" **

___________

**S.L.O: Hello faithful reviewers! I thank you for reading the first offical chapter of OI. I tried to make Naruto's voice more childish than it already was cause of the damage and stuff. Thank you.**

**Kusa: REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: All from one

_Recap_

_The platinum blonde tried the handle. Even with the huge chain and padlock, the door flew open and rebounded off the wall._

_He stepped in and froze._

_"Oh my Kami......"_

_He came face to face with the cage of the red demon fox, Kyuubi._

_**"Hello pitiful mortal. Are you my appetizer?"**_

_End Recap_

Inoichi stood there, petrified, before the great Bijuu king, Kyuubi.

He had met Kyuubi before, when it had attacked Konoha but this was different.

Face to face with the greatest demon that ever lived, knowing you are defenseless and but a small nuisance in the way was just horrifying. He remembered that his brother was taken by the Kyuubi. Crushed beneath a large red paw. Blood was splattered, bones were crushed and the body couldn't be identity. He could feel the killing intent. Crushing him. Pulling his soul and smashing his mind. He couldn't move. He couldn't think straight and chills ran down his spine. And the atmosphere was suffocating, he couldn't breath-

"Kyuubi, stop messing with the Yamanaka. He going have to report this to the Hokage you know." Said somebody to his side.

Inoichi turned to the source of the voice so fast he thought he heard a 'snap'. "Who's there!" He called out.

Naruto stepped into his line of vision, except this wasn't really Naruto.

This Naruto was taller and was outfitted in blue and black. He had glasses, and a long blonde braid. He carried a large dusty brown book under his arm and was currently....Scolding the Kyuubi?

"I mean really Kyuubi! He is a guest and you should treat him as such! Didn't your mother ever teach you any manners?"

**"My mother was a good kitsune! Don't mention her name in vain!"** Kyuubi tsk-ed but then said very quietly, **"She could appear at any moment!"**

"Only you are afraid of your mother. Pitiful." The older Naruto clone shook his head. He then turned to Inoichi. "Welcome Yamanaka-san. I was waiting for you."

The older blonde crossed his arms over his chest. "Who are you?" He demanded.

Naruto-clone shook his head. "So demanding." He tsk-ed. "But that's besides the fact. I am one of the hundreds of Naruto's you would meet if you stayed here, but we don't have time for that. You can call me Jinchi.(Knowledge) "

"Jinchi?" He repeated. A nod. "And what do you mean by 'hundreds of Naruto's'?"

"And you call yourself a mind walker." Jinchi sighed. "Follow me Yamanaka-san." He beckoned him towards the door and stepped outside. Inoichi followed but fell into the water while Jinchi stood atop it. "Really Yamanaka-san, are you really a mind walker." He insulted and grabbed his hand and pulled him on top of the water.

"Of course I am Jinchi-san." Inoichi growled and squeezed the water out of his clothes.

They walked further down the hallway past more elaborate designs and handle-less doors. He was about to comment when he was suddenly pulled into a dark room and pressed against a wall. A hand was pressed to his mouth.

"Stay quiet!" Jinchi hissed and peaked out the doorway. There was loud splashing and thumps, like someone was hitting the walls. The sounds passed by them and continued down the corridor. A door was heard slamming then ewverything went quiet. The hand slowly fell from his mouth and Jinchi stuck his head out the door.

"What was that about Jinchi-san?" He asked the other blonde.

"That was Gekido.(Rage) I don't know why he was so mad, though. He is usually calm, unless provoked......" Jinchi mumbled more to himself than him.

"Gekido?" Inoichi asked as they stepped back into the foyer and continued down it.

"Hai. He is another one of us you'll probably meet here."

"What do you mean 'one of us' Jinchi-san?"

"Here." They stopped in front of a cracked door that was splattered with red hand prints. The braided-blonde delicately opened it, you could hear the hinges groan in protest.

Inside was plain. It was a very, very large room with grey walls and bits of red in random places. Against the wall to the left was a large file cabinet that reached to the ceiling. Towards the middle of the room was a surgical table with a side desk that held medical instruments and gloves. Off to the left of the door was a white round table with a coffee machine and five sets of chairs.

Inoichi followed Jinchi to the table he took a seat on one side and he on the other. Jinchi placed the large brown book on the table and blew the dust away. "I am one of hundreds of Naruto's you will meet here, I have said that have I not?" He asked as he flipped open the book and began searching for something. The platinum blonde nodded. "There are hundreds of us because we make up who is Uzumaki Naruto. Without us, Naruto's mind would become a battle field."

"What do you mean a battle field? And how do you make up Naruto-kun?"

Jinchi tapped a page in the book and readjusted his glasses. "We make up Naruto, we are his personality, emotions, mind, body and soul. I am Jinchi, or knowledge." He held up a hand. "I know what you're about to say, 'how come he had such bad grades then?' That was my problem. That accursed Yondiame locked me away, far away." He clenched and unclenched his fists. "When he imprisoned Kyuubi, we were in the middle of forming who Naruto is and was. His mind was chaotic, thoughts running wild, random ones arming the controls.....It was a complete mess. After minutes I was born I was hustling everybody about, trying to create the walls of his mind and soul. We were almost done....So close......" Jinchi trailed off as his eyes glazed over.

"Um, Jinchi-san? Are you still there?" Inoichi waved a hand infront of his face.

Jinchi's head snapped to attention and he rubbed his eyes. "Ah yes. Anyways, we were close to finishing who Naruto was, his DNA if you will. Then his father, the Yondiame, Minato Namikaze, sealed Kyuubi into his spirit."

"Don't you mean body?" The Yamanaka asked and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"If the Kyuubi was sealed into this body, don't you think Naruto would be of excessive size? I mean, Kyuubi was and is a giant demon fox. Anyways, when Kyuubi was sealed it was forced into our territory. Everybody that was so close to finishing was pushed aside and crushed. Our mental walls took to much pressure and our controls were temporarily offline. Everybody was in a panic and many of us were killed."

"Wait." Interrupted Inoichi. "You're a mind walker right? You can't be killed then."

"I'm not a mind walker. I am an _Omoi Bannin_ or a Mind Guard. One of many if I might add. But many of us _Omoi Bannin _were killed when the kitsune was added to the picture. Many were still in the process of creation in the area it was sealed. And those who went to attack it for intruding were also killed. Tell me. What do you think this room is?" He asked suddenly.

"A file room?"

"No. This is a Morgue."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Problems(part 1)

Normal

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

_Dreams_

Memory

_Recap_

_"I'm not a mind walker. I am an Omoi Bannin or a Mind Guard. One of many if I might add. But many of us Omoi Bannin were killed when the kitsune was added to the picture. Many were still in the process of creation in the area it was sealed. And those who went to attack it for intruding were also killed. Tell me. What do you think this room is?" He asked suddenly._

_"A file room?"_

_"No. This is a Morgue."_

_End Recap_

"A Morgue?" Inoichi asked, taking a sip from his coffee.

Jinchi nodded. "Hai. All of us who were killed when Kyuubi came, went to attack it or died later on, are stored here. Frozen in their own sorrow and pain. Forever enclosed in this minds petrifed space, with only pain they can feel. Poetic isn't it?"

The Yamanaka sweatdropped.

Jinchi took a drink from his own coffee and adjusted his gaze on the file-like cabinet. "Like I had said before without us _Omoi Bannin_, Naruto's mind would be a battlefield. I mean, many stray thoughts that course threw his head, some contradicting some not, would clash together. Think of it like a shinobi and a _baikokudo_(Traitor)." Jinchi became very serious suddenly. "The shinobi would eventually come across the _baikokudo _and fight. Maybe the traitor has a reason but the shinobi doesn't care. He has to defeat the other, for one reason or another." He shook his head, and Inoichi remembers when he had to eliminate a traitor. "It's the same thing for thoughts, the innocent little things. They wander the mind, innocently. But when another thought is made, one that disagrees with another, if they meet, they fight. That's where we come in. We keep them from clashing, for one reason or another. It's all very simple if you think about it."

"I'm still having a hard time following this Jinchi-san. What does this have to do with this Morgue?" Inoichi asked.

Jinchi sighed and massaged his temples. "We, the _Omoi Bannin_, stop the thoughts from fighting each other. But sometimes things take a turn for the worst. I have said before, when Kyuubi was introduced into the picture how everything went offline. Everbody, the _Bannin _and thoughts went wild. Our purpose was to keep the thoughts in check while Naruto's body was running, but when it was sealed, many of us were too. With us sealed, and some killed, the thoughts panicked and they ones who we were keeping from one another, fought. This is where they are stored."

"I see. So the thoughts that won are being filed away now that you are unsealed, but the ones who died while you weren't are being preserved into this Morgue." Inoichi said with wide eyes. "I have to say I have never encountered anything like this."

"Yeah well, nether have I." Muttered Jinchi as he and Inoichi walked over to the large cabinet. He looked around for a moment before pulling open the fourth lowest cabinet. It was longer than Jinchihimself and you could see the outline of a male body under a thin white blanket. "This," he motioned to to the covered body, "Is the most recent death that we were unable to prevent."

"Who is it?" Asked Inoichi, remembering how the _Omoi Bannin_ had names.

"This is Shouki(Sanity). He was mauled by Kyuubi, the stupid twerp." Jinchimuttered and pulled down the blanket.

The body looked.... Nothing like a body at all. Though it still had its shape of a human male blonde body, the rest of it didn't. Large slashes littered its torso and a eye was missing. Its mouth was open in a silent scream, and its left arm looked as if it was chewed up and spit out. The right leg was attached only by a thin shred of skin and lacerations left no inch of flesh uncovered.

"Yamanaka-san-"

"Please," He held up a hand, "Call me Inoichi. I think we know each other enough to be on first name basis." The Yamanaka said bitterly.

"Fine. Inoichi-san, would you like to join me on the autopsy?"

Inoichi paled. "No, thank you, but I think I'll pass."

"Well I have to do it before the body begins to deteriorate. You can wait over there-"

The door began to creek open. Jinchi and Inoichi froze.

"Listen to me Inoichi," Jinchi whispered over to the other blonde, "Don't move and whatever you do, Don't. Say. Anything." He began to slowly walk over to the now fully open door. Jinchi held up his hands to show he didn't have anything. "Gekido? Is that you?"

Someone -or thing- growled.

"Now Gekido, calm down, please. Why don't we get a cup of coffee and you can tell me what's wrong, eh?" He asked and stuck a hand out the door way.

The growling got louder. Jinchi suddenly pulled his hand back and cradled it close to his chest. He jumped back and another _Bannin _appeared from the entrance.

This one had medium blonde unkept hair and had the darkest purple eyes with almond shaped pupils. He wore a crimson haori with a burnt orange obi and wooden geta sandals. The whisker marks on his cheeks were more defined than Jinchi's and he had small fangs protruding from his lips. He had his right arm stretched out in a swiping position.

"Gekido! Be careful! If you damage anything-"

Gekido lunged at him like he was prey and Jinchi found himself dodging wild slashes with one arm.

"Fuck!" He yelled as Gekido backhanded him across the room.

Then instantly, a red light flashed in the room and siren sounded.

"Oh shit! Inoichi! Get out of here!" Jinchi called to him as he swiped Gekido's leg out from underneath him. An explosion down the hall answered. "Oh you mother fucker!" He kicked the other _Bannin _in the gut then round housed him in the temple.

"Jinchi! What's happening!?" Inoichi yelled as the ground shook beneath him.

"And I thought today would be a normal day." Muttered Jinchi as he ran over to the older blonde. "This happens everyday, it's no problem. But your in danger if you stay here."

"I can't just leave! Naruto-kuns mind's in danger!"

"It's only in danger if you stay here! Your not one of us! The Kyuubi could kill you! Now go! I'll contact you later!" Jinchi yelled and pushed Inoichi out the door.

Everything went black.

____

Inoichi awoke in the white room with the Sandiame, Ibiki and Iruka staring at him while Naruto slept peacefully.

"Uh Hokage-sama, I think we have a problem......" He then began to retell everything that happened, including Jinchi, Gekido, Shouki and Kyuubi.

____

Naruto dreamt.

_He was....somewhere. It was pitch black but he felt safe. _

_He could hear soft humming. It was soothing._

_He could feel a hand running through his hair slowly, gently. An arm embraced his waist, he could fell the warm flesh against his. Hot breath on his neck, __sensually, __like warm silk against his skin._

_Red tresses danced in front of his eyes and tickled his nose. A nose nuzzled his cheek followed by a too-much-like-a-cat purr._

Then the dream changed to a different one-no. It was more of a memory.

Naruto was sitting on his bed, in a orange t-shirt and frog boxers, trying to finish reading the scroll Tachi-nii gave him on the basics of chakra molding. He didn't no what that was but he continued reading it cause Tachi-nii told him to while he was out on a mission.

He heard a small clinking and rustling coming from the front door but payed it no head.

"What's ten-ket-tsu?" He mumbled to himself as he shifted to laying on his stomach.

The clinking and rustling stopped.

Naruto hummed and kicked his short legs back and forth absently.

He heard a slight creak from the front door and stopped reading to look up at his door, with his head cocked cutely. He shook some thoughts away and went back to reading.

He abruptly didn't feel alone anymore.

"Hello demon-brat." Someone hissed into his ear and leaned over his small form on the bed. Weight shifted and he could see and feel the persons body almost on top of him. Two legs strandled his lower body from behind and he could see the two arms on either side of him. One came up and covered his mouth. "I'm going to get you back for what you did to my sister, demon!"

Naruto heard a soft zipping sound and something tugging at his boxers.

"You're only gonna feel a mere fraction of the pain you caused me!"

The hand muffled his scream as pain erupted in his rear.

The scene changed one more, back to what Naruto thinks is a dream.

_A tall boy and sat at a round table in a grey room. He drank a cup of coffee while reading a big, brown dusty book._

_The tall boy had blonde hair, like him, but it was much longer and styled into a long braid. He wore glasses and was dressed in blue and black._

_Across from him sat another boy, who had his knees against his chest and was staring at his wiggling toes with a vacant expression._

_He had shorter, shaggy, spiky blonde hair, and was decked out in a simple Autumn orange fighting haori without the geta. Any skin that showed was covered in old scars._

_He suddenly sneezed violently._

_The braided-blonde looked up sharply. "Are you okay Eisei (Health)?" He got up from his seat and placed a hand on the others forehead. "Your a little warm.....Be careful. If you get sick,_ the body _gets sick. So try not to get sick, eh?"_

_The other blonde - Eisei - looked up from where he was studying his toes. "What'd you say Jinchi?" He asked then sniffed and rubbed his nose._

_The braided blonde - Jinchi - opened his mouth to say something when a door to their right was shakily pushed open. Jinchi's and Eisei's eyes snapped to it._

_"Who's there?" Jinchi called to it._

_Someone -or thing- groaned._

_Jinchi's eyes widened and he ran over to the door and caught someone in his arms. "Oh my Kami-sama! Seijun-kun(Innocence)! What happened!?" He picked up somebody and carried him over to the surgical table._

_The man on the table was another blonde man, his spiky hair was short and more wild. He was sweating bullets and he looked like he might cry. Blood soaked his pale cream slacks and he was sickly pale. _

_"Eisei! I may need your help!" He called over to the other who rushed over. Jinchi softly tapped the bloodied blondes cheek. "Seijun-kun?" He asked gently while Eisei handed him some gloves while he put on his own. "Can you hear me?" _

_Seijun nodded weakly._

_"Where are you hurt?" He asked and Seijun took a deep, shaky breath._

_"B-ba-a-ck-k...."_

_"Eisei!" Jinchi locked very serious eyes with him. "Help me turn him over!" He nodded._

_On Seijun's back you could clearly see, even through his shirt, a large, thick gash that ran from his middle down to his backside._

_Jinchi folded up the shirt gently and grabbed a cloth from the side table and placed it on the gash while Eisei attached the wounded man to some machines under the table._

Naruto could here Jinchi's thoughts clearly_._

_'Come on Seijun. You have to make it. For me if not anything else.'_

_The machines attached to Seijun beep steadily. After what seemed like hours of working on closing the wound, the beeping spead up drastickly._

_"Seijun-kun!"_

_"It's to late Jinchi!"_

_The beeping stopped._

Everything goes black.

____

S.L.O.: Things got kinda angsty in this chapter. You guys understood the memory thing and the last dream part right? Also did you see the slight Yaoi between the _Omoi Bannin's _Jinchi and Seijun?

Kusa: Knowledge in love with Innocence? A love between contradicting thoughts? Doesn't that mean the fight because they are so? Not fall in love?

S.L.O.: Shut up! You're ruining it for the readers!

Kusa: Whatever, as long as they review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Problems(Part 2)

In Naruto's Mind

Jinchi paced back in forth aimlessly in front of the Kyuubi's cage. He would stop now and then, turn and look at the demon, shake his head and go back to pacing.

Kyuubi just watched him, amused, and wished he had some popcorn.

Who new being sealed into a human could be anything remotely similar to fun?

Finally, Jinchi stopped his angry trot and faced the kitsune. His eyes narrowed and he glared. "Damn it Kyuubi! Do you know how close you came to ruining Naruto's already damaged mind!? Your antics with the dreams could have cosed him what's left of his innocence!"

Kyuubi scoffed. **"What's left of his innocence? What innocence? I killed his innocence or have you forgotten, **_**Jinchi-kun**_**?"**He mimicked the breathy way he had heard Seijun say his name.

Jinchi snarled. "DON'T YOU DARE BRING UP HIS NAME!" He took a deep breath and rubbed his temples. "Just shut up and lets get to the matters at hand. First off you," He pointed at Kyuubi, "Invaded his dream. His FIRST calm dream in MONTHS! Second, thanks to your little stunt, you let through some memories that had been locked away, you sick, sick bastard!"

**"Are you just figuring that out now?"**The demon muttered as Jinchi continued on.

"THIRD! You opened a mental rift between the _Omoi Bannin _and Naruto's subconsciousness! You were so close to alerting him of our presence!"

**"And whats wrong with that, oh knowledgeable one?"**

Jinchi smirked. He took off his glasses and cleaned them on his shirt. "If he finds out about us, he would eventually find out about YOU. And if he finds out about you, I don't think he would like it when he figures out it was you in human form, that holds him, _oh so gently, _in his dreams...." He trailed off.

The Bijuu growled angrily. **"How did you figure it out gaki?"**

The braided blond smiled and walked towards the door. Without stopping he called back, "I'm not called knowledge for nothing honey!"

____

_Naruto was at a loss._

_He remembered going to sleep after the blond guy -Otooji if he remember correctly- used the shin-thing on him. He remembered dreaming those weird dreams he didn't understand, but he didn't remember this._

_He was walking silently through a grey misted forest, never once seeing another living creature._

_He didn't feel like he was walking, he didn't feel like he was even there. He felt like he was watching a horror movie, clamped down in his seat, awaiting the climactic brutal end that would make him scream in fear and wish the images would leave his mind._

_He, more like his body really, continues as like he knew his destination._

_And he walked on._

____

Ibiki reread the report in his hands again. Then again, and again.

Why?

Because it was Inoichi's official report about being in Naruto's mind.

It made Ibiki fear for his old blond friend's sanity.

____

"Hokage-sama? What shall we do about Naruto?" Iruka asked Sarutobi the next morning in his office. The Umino didn't really want to leave the little blond in the Asylum, but after much persuading on Inoichi's part, he left.

The Hokage took a puff of his pipe and stared out the large window of his office while he thought about the answer.

What Inoichi had told him about being inside Naruto's mind had, frankly, scared him.

The Yamanaka clan head had met the Kyuubi briefly, found another Naruto, -Jinchi he believed- learned about these _Omoi Bannin _people (or thoughts), found a morgue, and survived a potential attack of someone called Gekido who was believed to have been controlled by Kyuubi. All in Naruto's head.

Ridiculous, right?

Oh, but that wasn't all. Inoichi had reported seeing a dead _Bannin _that was, brutally, murdered by the kitsune.

But what really scared him was his own thoughts after Inoichi's explanation.

_'If the Kyuubi can take out one of these Bannin people so easily, how long till he finishes them all off?'_

"Iruka-kun." He said to the fidgeting Chunin. He looked at him. "We will train him."

____

_The mist in the forest was thick. It was suffocating and he couldn't breathe, he couldn't see._

_The black sinking into his vision, was growing, but his body kept moving. He was getting light-headed._

_Wait! What was that? Something moved to his left. Was there actually someone in this forest?_

_His body turned to the left and followed the movement. He started jogging, then running. Soon he was sprinting as fast as he could._

_Something shined in the distance._

_Just a little further._

_Closer._

_Almost._

_There!_

_The sparkling object he saw in the distance was....._

_A mirror?_

_No wait, it was a oval floating mirror with twisting designs connected to the glass and was bigger than he was._

_He took a step closer and a face appeared in the mirror._

_It was a man with red hair and porcelain skin. He had his eyes closed and a blank face._

_The mans eyes snapped open._

_The eyes were completely black. The whites were gone, in their place was more black. The pupil was almond shape and red._

_It reminded Naruto of the red haired man from his dream._

_"Who are you?" He said, surprising himself._

_**"No time to talk."**__ His voice was smooth as leather. __**"Take this and go, kit."**_

_Naruto's body moved forward and gripped the edge of the mirror._

_It shattered._

_He wanted to yank his arms back, but he couldn't. Large shards flew viciously, nicking his skin and painting the pale land around them red. _

_His fingers tightened as the fragments cascaded to the ground and the frame burned his palms in excruciating pain but he couldn't move._

_His body then moved of its own will, and stepped into the broken mirror._

_Darkness._

____

Naruto had never felt so detached as long as remembered.

He knew his was in that white pillow like room that the old man had put him in, surrounded by the suffocating pale padding's, that enclosed him within their colorless space.

But he wasn't really _there_.

He watched from behind his own eyes, staring at whatever his gaze was directed to. Even though he saw through the eyes on his face, he still _saw_ through the eyes on the body he was in. If he tried to turn his gaze, the bodies eyes would continue still, but his own blue orbs would see only shadows and pitch black darker than the starry sky until he was drawn back to watching through his own eyes, _though not _his _eyes_, out into the outside world like looking through binoculars.

He could hear his thoughts, _thought they weren't _his_ thoughts_, resounding through out the space that was his head, flouting around in his own child voice in away that reminded him of a toddler and not himself.

_'Tis is soooooo borin!'_, was a common thought that reached him while racing through the shadows as his body stared into the white nothingness that was his cell of a room.

There was only silence as other thoughts traveled around him and not to him like some that did and if he voiced something, _anything_, it came out resounding around the hollow darkness like the thoughts he often heard.

He could move around in the darkness, but his _body _wouldn't move as he struggled to. His body would move sometimes, walking around and running but he never controlled it. It moved and talked of its own accord. It was frightening.

And the strangest thing was that he could hear voices. Not the voices from the outside world but voices past the shadows around him. They were occasional and passed along with the sound of footsteps, and they faded away, footsteps and all, as if he was in a room in a long hallway and chatting people walked by, noticing that he was locked within this shade.

It was enough to drive one mad.


End file.
